maxpaynefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mafia Punchinello
'Mafia Punchinello - 'włosko-amerykańska zorganizowana grupa przestępcza pod przewodnictwem Angelo Punchinello, której największa działalność przypada na lata 1998-2003. Siedziba organizacji mieściła się w willi Punchinello w hrabstwie Westchester. Historia Przed 1998 Wiathumb|250px|Mafia Punchinello na stacji Roscoe Streetdomo, że mafia Punchinello powstała przed 1998 rokiem. Wywodzi się ona z Włoch, skąd wyemigrowali jej pierwsi członkowie, tworząc swą siedzibę w Nowym Jorku. Ojcem chrzestnym mafii był Angelo Punchinello, który poślubił Lisę Sax, a swoją prawą ręką ustanowił Jacka Lupino. Gang szybko się rozrósł; nie mając w swoim terenie godnych sobie przeciwników, stał się największą grupą przestępczą w mieście. Założył mnóstwo interesów np. nocny klub Ragna Rock lub restaurację Casa di Angelo. Zakupił też ekskluzywną rezydencję w hrabstwie Westchester, która stała się siedzibą organizacji. Jednak głównym źródłem pieniędzy mafii był handlem syntetycznym narkotykiem zwanym Valkirią. W 1998 roku don Angelo Punchinello wszedł w pakt z Nicole Horne, jedną z twórców projektu Valhalla. Kobieta zaproponowała ojcu chrzestnemu mafii, aby ten zajął się dystrybucją swojego niezwykle silnego narkotyku Valkirii, którego była producentką. Angelo zgodził się i razem ze swoim wiceszefem, Jackiem Lupino, zaczął rozpowszechniać specyfik na terenie Nowego Jorku i New Jersey. 1998 22 sierpnia 1998 przez narkomanów Valkirii, zamordowana została Michelle i Rose Payne, rodzina funkcjonariusza NYPD, Maxa Payne'a. Zrozpaczony policjant postanowił zemścić się na odpowiedzialnych za ten mord ludziach. W czasie swojego śledztwa, odkrył, że za dystybucją narkotyku stoi Jack Lupino. Podjął wtedy działania prowadzące do wyeliminowania wiceszefa oraz całej organizacji mafii Punchinello ("Prolog (Amerykański sen)"). 2001 thumb|266px|Członkowie mafii PunchinelloZimą 2001 roku coraz większą rolę w Nowym Jorku zaczęła odgrywać konkurencyjna mafia pod przewodnictwem Rosjanina Vladimira Lema. Walczący o dominację w mieście Punchinello był zmuszony wypowiedzieć wojnę rosyjskiemu gangowi. Krokiem milowym w tych porachunkach było przejęcie przez Angelo statku Charon należącego do Lema, który w odwecie wysadził w powietrze kilka budynków Punchinello ("Niech przemówi broń"). W międzyczasie Max Payne zaczął działać - udaremnił napad mafii na Roscoe Bank, w poszukiwaniu Jacka odwiedził Hotel Lupino oraz klub Ragna Rock, gdzie zabił wiceszefa mafii. Był to duży cios dla organizacji ("Na żywo z miejsca zbrodni", "Zgrywając twardziela", "Imperium zła"). Sam Payne przysiągł też sobie, że ma zamiar do końca doprowadzić sprawę Punchinello.'' Tuż po śmierci Lupino, gangsterzy zdołali jednak pojmać Payne'a, zawożąc go z powrotem do hotelu. Tam był on torturowany przez niejakiego Frankiego Niagarę. Byłemu policjantowi udało się jednak wyswobodzić, zabić swojego kata i zbiec ("Kij bejsbolowy"). Max spotkał się następnie z Vladimirem Lemem, z którym zawarł układ. Rosjanin planował odbicie statku Charon z rąk Punchinello, na co Payne bez wahania przystał. Udał się do portu i zabijając wszystkich strażników, przejął kontrolę nad okrętem ("Propozycja nie do odrzucenia", ''"Szczury i brudna woda"). Był to kolejny poważny cios dla ugrupowania Punchinello, który był już w bardzo trudnym położeniu. Szef gangu uknuł więc kolejną intrygę przeciwko Maxowi. Zaprosił go telefonicznie do swojej restauracji Casa di Angelo. Po przybyciu policjanta na miejsce, detonował materiały wybuchowe, powodując pożar w swoim lokalu ("Gaszenie ognia benzyną"). Samemu Maxowi udało się przeżyć, by w końcu raz na zawsze udać się do rezydencji Punchinello w hrabstwie Westchester i uporać z Angelo. W strzelaninie zginęło między innymi trzech przedstawicieli tzw. Trójcy. A w tym samym czasie, gdy Payne dotarł do gabinetu ojca chrzestnego, do pokoju wparowało też kilku zabójców wynajętych przez Nicole Horne, którzy ostatecznie pozbawili życia przywódcy największej grupy przestępczej w Nowym Jorku. W tym momencie mafia praktycznie przestała istnieć, działały jeszcze ostatnie grupy niedobitków z Vincentem Gognittim na czele ("Anioł śmierci"). 2001-2003 W wyniku regresu oponenta, skrzydła zaczęła rozwijać więc konkurencyjna mafia rosyjska, która następnie zakupiła wiele budynków po Punchinello, np. klub Ragna Rock. 2003 Nieliczne, ale wciąż istniejące grupki Vinniego atakowały gang Vlada. I podczas strzelaniny w restauracji Vodka prawie udało im się zabić szefa rosyjskiego ugrupowania. Przewaga Lema nad Gognittim była jednak znacząca. Rosjanin postanowił pozbyć się przeciwnika w bardzo wyrafinowany sposób, ukrywając bombę w kostiumie Captaina Baseball Bat Boy'a, który miał ubrać Vincent ("Geniusz zbrodni").'' Gdy Max włączył się w konflikt między Gognittim a Lemem, postanowił pomóc Vinniemu, aby pokrzyżować plany Vlada ("Wojna mafii", "Najdroższy z mych wszystkich przyjaciół"). Gdy obaj uciekli do domu Mony w Coney Island, Rosjanin detonował bombę, zabijając ostatniego przedstawiciela mafii Punchinello ("Nie ma szczęśliwych zakończeń"''). Charakterystyka Mafia Punchinello jako nathumb|Angelo Punchinello - ojciec chrzestny ugrupowaniajpotężniejsza zorganizowana grupa przestępcza w Nowym Jorku miała bardzo duże wpływy. Dzięki handlowi Valkirią mogła sobie pozwolić na zakup klubów, restauracji oraz willi w hrabstwie Westchester. Władze gangu były jednak całkowicie zależne od Nicole Horne i Aesir Corporation. Wobec tego, Angelo Punchinello nie mógł w pełni rządzić grupą i gdy okazał się już być niepotrzebny dla Horne, prezes korporacji postanowiła go wyeliminować. Oprócz Valkirii, mafia zajmowała się też napadami na banki. Wielu handlarzy narkotyków było uzależnionych od Valkirii, czego najdobitniejszym przykładem jest Jack Lupino, który popadł wręcz w chorobę psychiczną z powodu przedawkowania. Niektórzy członkowie mafii, tacy jak szef Punchinello lub capo Gognitti, mimo że zwykle zgrywali twardzieli, w kryzysowych sytuacjach postępowali bardzo tchórzliwie. Byli też bardzo infantylni, wielu pasjonowało się oglądaniem kreskówek z serii Captain Baseball Bat Boy. Niezaradność i niezdarność gangsterów była jednym z powodów upadku frakcji. Biznes Mafia Punchinello oprócz handlu Valkirią, zajmuje się także innymi biznesami, które często mogą być przykrywką dla jej członków i miejscem do prania brudnych pieniędzy: *Ragna Rock - klub nocny zarządzany przez Jacka Lupino; *Hotel Lupino - hotel należący do Lupino, zarządzany przez braci Finito; *Casa di Angelo - resauracja należąca do dona Punchinello; *Vincent's Sweet Deals on Wheels - komis samochodowy, należący przez Vincenta Gognittiego; *Luigi's Laundry - pralnia zarządzana przez Luigiego; *Pawnbroker - lombard. Znani członkowie *Angelo Punchinello - don mafii do 2001 r.; *Jack Lupino - wiceszef mafii do 2001 r.; *Vincent Gognitti - caporeigme do 2003 r.; *Pilate "Wielki Brat" Providence - członek Trójcy do 2001 r.; *Joe "Ponurak" Salem - członek Trójcy do 2001 r.; *Vince Mugnaio - członek Trójcy do 2001 r.; *Frankie "The Bat" Niagara - soldato, zabity w 2001 r.; *Rico Muerte - soldato, zabity w 2001 r.; *Virgilio Finito - zarządca Hotelu Lupino, brat Joey'a, zabity w 2001 r.; *Joey Finito - zarządca Hotelu Lupino, brat Virgilio, zabity w 2001 r.; *Boris Dime - były członek rosyjskiej mafii, kapitan statku Charon, zabity w 2001 r.; *Luigi - soldato, właściciel pralni; *Dino - soldato, zabity w 2001 r. Mafia Punchinello5.JPG|Gang Punchinello podczas strzelaniny Gognitti5.JPG|Capo Gognitti nasyła mafiosów na Payne'a Mafia Punchinello1.JPG|Członkowie mafii atakujący furgonetkę sprzątaczy Kategoria:Organizacje